Hoofdstuk 15
<< Hoofdstuk 14 Hoofdstuk 16 >> Hoofdstuk N°15 –EEN SPRONG NAAR HET VERLEDEN Wie was dat meisje op het concert? Wat deed ze op het Amoris College? Om dat te ontdekken, moet je het verleden van een aantal mensen ontdekken! Trailer Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Er zijn geen verborgen cadeautjes in dit hoofdstuk. Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Illustration-Episode15-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode15-Alexy Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode15-Ken.jpg Hoofdstuk exclusieve achtergronden Episode15Background1.jpg Episode15Background2.jpg Episode15Background3.jpg Episode15Background4.jpg Episode15Background5.jpg Episode15Background6.jpg Episode15Background7.jpg Episode15Background8.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°15-–EEN SPRONG IN HET VERLEDEN Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 15! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- DEEL 1 : Mysterieuze man DEEL 2 : Debora... DEEL 3 : Het artikel DEEL 4 : Terug de tijd in ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- ---- D E E L 1: ''' Mysterieuze man ---- '''Voor dit hoofdstuk, is de afbeelding van Kwinten en Armin beschikbaar onder bepaalde voorwaarden. Je moet een bepaald object hebben als je de afbeelding met Kwinten wilt hebben. Pak dat object niet als je de afbeelding met Armin wilt. Vriend of vijand? Het hoofdstuk begint waar je was geëindigd. Je vind jezelf voor het jonge meisje met een rock stijl die naar Castiel zoekt. Na een klein gesprekje met haar te hebben gehad, krijg je een keuze: • KEUZE 1 : Vertel haar waar Castiel is. • KEUZE 2 : Stuur haar in de verkeerde richting. K E U Z E 1: Vertel haar waar Castiel is. Deze keuze zal je stoppen om met Castiel een gesprek te kunnen hebben. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de kelder om te weten te komen wat het meisje wilde van Castiel.' Je wordt ondervraagt door Nathaniel dat wilt weten wat je aan het doen bent. Als je in de kelder bent, zie je dat het meisje en Castiel beiden niet in de kelder zijn. Je besluit terug te gaan naar iedereen. ✔ Ga terug naar het plein om naar huis te gaan. Je gaat naar huis, samen of alleen. Hier keer je weer terug naar de hoofdlijnen. K E U Z E 2: Stuur haar in de verkeerde richting. Deze keuze zal je toestaan een gesprek te hebben met Castiel. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vind Castiel snel voordat het meisje erachter komt dat je haar in de verkeerde richting had gestuurd.' Je wordt ondervraagt door Nathaniel die wilt weten wat je aan het doen bent. Castiel is daar en je hebt een gesprekje over zijn vrouwelijke fans. Je kan hem verlaten of niet. (Als je weigert om met hem naar je huis te lopen, kan je nog altijd met iemand anders gaan.) ✔ Ga naar het plein om naar huis te gaan. Je gaat samen of alleen naar huis. Je keert hier weer terug naar de hoofdlijnen. Je komt de volgende dag terug op school, Mr Faraize, die niet gemakkelijk via de intercom spreekt, deelt een mededeling. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga de school binnen.' Na de mededeling, ontgrendel je een nieuw gesprek om dit compleet te maken. Zelfs met de tientallen twijfels van je docent, begrijp je dat je naar klaslokaal B moet. ✔ Ga naar klaslokaal B. Je merkt op dat na de directrices mededeling over het succes van het Concert, dat Nathaniel en Castiel afwezig zijn. Is het vanwege het meisje? Je moet hier achterkomen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vraag de leerlingen of ze het meisje van afgelopen avond zagen!' Je moet met de volgende mensen praten om deze doelstelling af te ronden: Rosalie, Peggy, Melody en Lysander. Je zal het meisje voor de lerarenkamer tegenkomen en je komt eindelijk haar naam te weten: Debora. Lysander, die jullie hoorden praten, verteld je een aantal dingen maar niet genoeg om je nieuwsgierigheid te stillen. ---- D E E L 2: ''' Debora ---- ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met de anderen over Debora nu je haar naam kent! '''Je bent samen met Alexis tijdens deze doelstelling. Je komt Kwinten, Armin en Alexis tegen. Alexis besluit om met je mee te gaan tijdens je onderzoek. Om deze doelstelling af te ronden moet je gepraat hebben met: Amber, Iris, Rosalie, Melody, Peggy en Lysander. Je komt meer en meer te weten over Debora. En je mag haar steeds minder en minder. Alexis lijkt onder haar charmes te vallen. Je doelstelling eindigt met het gesprek samen met Melody. Herinner je je haar verjaardags cadeau? Het was Deborah’s album! Alexis en jij besluiten er naar te luisteren. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Koop de plaat van Debora en ga terug naar de school.' Debora’s Album is in de cadeaushop. Koop het en ga terug naar school. Alexis liep wat rond, dus maak een paar stappen en wacht op hem. ✔ Maak een wandeling door de school terwijl je wacht tot Alexis terugkomt. Jij luistert naar Debora’s album samen met Alexis. Hij is er nu van overtuigt dat Debora geen slecht persoon kan zijn. Jij vind het nog steeds verdacht en besluit verder te gaan met je onderzoek. Alexis verlaat je. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Je bent nog niet overtuigt… Ga verder met je onderzoek!' In de gangen, kom je Armin tegen die besluit in te breken in de lerarenkamer om je te helpen achter de waarheid te komen. Ondertussen, kijkt Alexis zijn broer op een rare manier aan. Er is iets aan de hand! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Zoek Mr. Faraize om hem de sleutels van de lerarenkamer te vragen.' Je bent met Armin tijdens deze doelstelling. Armin wilde je niet echt helpen, hij wilde liever zijn computer spelletje terug! Het is goed, je hebt op z'n minst de sleutels naar de kamer. ✔ Ga naar de lerarenkamer. Armin speelt met de sleutels en wilt niet stoppen en gooit ze daardoor per ongeluk achter de kluisjes. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga zonder muts, tas, accessoire of jas terug naar de school.' Je moet je omkleden en maak een paar stappen zodat je de volgende gesprek kan hebben. Als je de sleutels hebt gepakt, ga je terug naar de lerarenkamer. Je krijgt de keuze door je documenten raad te plegen of niet. Als je klaar bent krijg je de mogelijkheid om nog wat tijd door te brengen met Armin of niet: K E U Z E 1: Blijf met hem. Deze keuze zal je toestaan wat extra gesprekken te hebben met Armin. /!\ Pas op, zijn antwoord hangt van je LM met hem af! Zelfs als je ja zegt, kan hij nee zeggen. /!\ ' ➜ Doelstelling: Breng wat tijd door met Armin.' Praat met Armin terwijl je een paar stappen door de gang met hem maakt. Je keert hier weer terug naar de hoofdlijnen. K E U Z E 2: Blijf niet met hem. Geen gevolgen. Je besluit geen tijd door te brengen met Armin en je gaat verder met het verhaal. Je keert hier weer terug naar de hoofdlijnen. Een nieuwe doelstelling is ontgrendeld omdat je nog steeds niet genoeg informatie hebt over Debora. ---- D E E L 3: ' Het artikel ---- ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de school om te weten te komen of er meer over Debora te ontdekken valt. Je ontmoet Kwinten die je helpt herinneren, nog voor het concert, dat je een tijdschrift had gevonden dat praatte over een dalende rock band. Castiel’s houding veranderde toen je er naar keek en pakte het terug. En wat als…? Wat als het praatte over Debora’s bandje? Je krijgt weer twee keuzes. Een zal je toestaan extra gesprekjes te hebben met de jonge soldaat, de ander niet. Een nieuwe doelstelling verschijnt. Het hangt niet van je keuze af die je neemt. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de kelder of de kleedkamers om Castiel’s tijdschrift te vinden.' Wanneer je onderweg bent, kom je Lysander tegen, die alweer zijn notitieblokje kwijt is geraakt. Je vind het in de kleedkamers samen met het tijdschrift. Het ligt aan jou of je het voor hem meebrengt of niet. (Hier zit geen doelstelling aan vast.) K E U Z E 1: Blijf bij hem. Deze keuze zal je toestaan wat gesprekjes te hebben met Kwinten. /!\ Pas op, zijn antwoord hangt aan je LM van hem af, zelfs als je ja zegt, kan hij nee zeggen. /!\ Nadat je niks in de kelder vind, vind Kwinten het tijdschrift in de kleedkamers. Je keert hier weer terug naar de hoofdlijnen. K E U Z E 2: Blijf niet bij hem. Deze keuze zal je niet toestaan wat gesprekjes te hebben met Kwinten. Je zoekt zelf naar het tijdschrift. Eerst in de kelder, maar je vind hem niet, dus ga je richting de kleedkamers. Je keert hier weer terug naar de hoofdlijnen. Nu weet je het zeker. Dit artikel ging over Debora… Haar gitarist had haar groep verlaten en je komt erachter waarom ze naar het Amoris college kwam: Ze wil Castiel in haar groep hebben. Je moet met haar praten! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga terug naar de school om een gesprek met Debora te ontsluiten.' Je zoekt voor Debora in de school, en wat een perfecte timing, want ze wilt ook met jou praten. Dit gesprek zal interessant worden. ✔ Ga naar de kelder. Ze heeft je de momenten herleefd wat haar naar haar breuk met Castiel liep. Om deze geschiedenis tripje te maken, moet je naar het trappenhuis gaan. sommige doelstellingen komen hier beschikbaar maar zullen niet worden beschreven om het verhaal te verklappen :) ---- D E E L 4: ' Terug de tijd in ---- '/!\ De kelder is in deze periode niet beschikbaar, dit is geen foutje/!\ ' Je speelt nu als Debora, in het Amoris college voor je aankomst. Castiel en Nathaniel zien er anders uit en het landschap is als een oude foto. Het eerste gesprekje is over Debora’s en Castiel’s oefeningen, daarna, moet jij (nog steeds in Debora’s huid) een belangrijk telefoontje plegen. Het is beter om hiervoor alleen te zijn. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Zoek een rustig rustig lokaal om te bellen. Ga hiervoor naar klaslokaal B Erg retro... ^^ ' ➜ Doelstelling: Zoek Nathaniel voordat hij iets zegt.' Verschillende gesprekken worden ontgrendeld voordat je Nathaniel vindt en je meer te weten komt over het verhaal. Een gewelddadige gevecht komt tussen Nathaniel en Castiel. Daarna vertrekt de rockster. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga met Castiel praten over wat er is gebeurd.' Na een lang gesprek, jij (Debora) besluit om het uit te maken met Castiel. Na al dit, kom je automatisch terug naar de toekomst. Je had een kippenvel-achtige gesprek met Debora gehad. Loop wat rond door de gangen. Het is tijd voor je date, dus kies het juiste outfit en woorden! Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 16! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Debora' ⎡''Sorry dat ik aandring, maar ik moet hem echt spreken. Weet je waar hij is?⎦ *A) (Zeg haar waar ik denk dat hij is.) = (Geeft gespreks opties met Nathaniel) *B) (Stuur haar de verkeerde richting uit.) = (Geeft gespreks opties met Castiel) ⎡''En intimideer ik je? Want je had het me gewoon zelf kunnen vragen, weet je.⎦ *A) (Wees eerlijk.) = *B) (Verzin een excuus.) = ---- 'Nathaniel' ⎡''Ik had graag wat tijd met je doorgebracht, maar ik moet naar huis nu.⎦ *A) O, jammer… + *B) O, kom op! (Pak hem bij de arm.) = (Meer gesprekken) *C) Zeg liever dat je er niks om geeft! - ⎡''Ik weet niet of ik Castiel alleen in de kelder zou willen zien met een meisje.⎦ *A) Waarom? Ze zijn alleen aan het praten! = *B) Jammer dat Peggy hier niet is; ze zou zo’n scoop geweldig vinden! ⎡''En *naam*, wat vond je van het concert?⎦ *A) Sorry, ik heb op dit moment geen tijd, ik moet Castiel vinden. - *B) Geweldig! Je was geweldig op de drums! En die kleren stonden je echt goed, je zag er cooler uit dan normaal! + ⎡''I-Ik vertrok gauw… Voor het geval dat.⎦ *A) Ha ha! Je bent te schattig! - *B) Goed bedacht. + *C) Kip! ---- 'Castiel' ⎡''Praat je nu over jezelf in de derde persoon tegenwoordig?'' *A) Nee, ik heb het niet over mezelf! = *B) Erg grappig! Dan heb je buiten mij met niemand gepraat? = (volgende discussie) ⎡''Nee, niemand, nou, niemand die ik ken in elk geval. Er waren een paar meiden na het concert, maar ik kende niemand van hun.⎦ *A) Wat bedoel je? = of + Hang af van je LM *B) Vrij veel meisjes? Dan was het concert geslaagd! = ⎡''Je bent niet het enige meisje waar ik indruk op maak. Maar maak je geen zorgen, je staat op mijn lijst.⎦ *A) Verander niet van onderwerp! Wat wilden ze? = *B) Je mag me er meteen af halen, je maakt geen kans. = *C) Ik ben niet bezorgd… Als ze je negatieve kantje zien, zullen ze sowieso wegrennen! = ⎡''Je weet niet eens hoe je het zelf moet maken. Maar sinds dat is wat je wilt, geen probleem, ik geef het op!⎦ *A) Nee! = *B) Bedankt. = ⎡''Ik ben niet negatief.⎦ *A) O natuurlijk wel… Heel erg zelfs. *B) Jawel, daarom houden we van je! = ⎡''Ja, juist… Nou, goed voor haar als ik haar zie voordat ik vertrek, maar ik ga hier niet veel langer meer blijven rondhangen.⎦ *A) Mag ik met je meekomen? = *B) Oké, tot morgen! = ⎡''Ik vroeg het me gewoon af.⎦ *A) En waar denk je aan? - *B) Nu heb je interesse in me? + In Debora’s herinneringen ⎡''Met een stem zoals de jouwe en een pro zoals ik op de gitaar, kon het niet anders dan perfect zijn!⎦ *A) Ha ha, hoe bescheiden, tijgertje! = *B) Dat is waar, wat zou ik zonder jou moeten? = ---- 'Lysander' ⎡''Dat is het minste wat ik kon zeggen! Ik wilde je een wederdienst bewijzend, maar ik heb geen goede ideeën… Dus ik wilde voorstellen dat ik je naar huis kan brengen! Als je wil.⎦ *A) Ja, dat zou fijn zijn! + *B) Nee bedankt, ik ga liever alleen naar huis. = ⎡''Nee, en ik heb geen zin om erover te praten.⎦ *A) Is dat om de verrassing niet te verpesten? - *B) Oh… Dus, als ik ergens achter kom, zal ik het niet aan jou vertellen? = *C) Waarom? + ⎡''Ze wilde me niet meer vertellen… Ik hoop dat ze niet wil dat hij in haar groep gaat spelen…⎦ *A) Ik ook niet… Het zou verschrikkelijk zijn als hij van school zou gaan! = *B) Bekijk het positief: het zal een vakantie zijn! - Optie *A) (Pak het notitieboekje.) = *B) (Laat het liggen.) = ⎡''Echt? Bedankt *naam*! Dat is één goed ding vandaag!⎦ *A) Altijd graag gedaan! = *B) Nu kan je mijn “verloren notitieboekje” lidkaart afstempelen, hè? + ⎡''Ik heb Castiel weer proberen te bereiken maar hij antwoordt niet… Ik weet niet wat Debora hem verteld heeft, en wat hij zal besluiten… Dit maakt me bijna gestrest…⎦ *A) Maak je geen zorgen, het komt vast allemaal goed. = *B) Beeld je in dat Castiel vertrekt… We zouden hem helemaal niet meer zien. = (Afbeelding) ---- 'Kwinten' ⎡''*naam*! Zeg ze dat ik goed ben zoals ik ben!⎦ *A) Eh… Ja, hij is oké zo… = *B) En is een ‘alsjeblieft’ te veel gevraagd? = ⎡''Ik hoop dat ze Castiel komt halen, zodat wij niet meer met hem opgescheept zitten!⎦ *A) Je zegt dat omdat je nog steeds bang van hem bent… - *B) Nee! De school zou zo leeg zijn zonder hem… = *C) Ik zou het toch niet erg leuk vinden… = ⎡''O-Onschuldig? Helemaal niet…’ (Koop op dit moment de koekjes voor de afbeelding van Kwinten, dit hoeft niet perse als je dat niet wilt.)⎦ *A) Kom je mee? / (Meer gesprekken als je meer dan 50 punten hebt op de LM met hem) *B) Blijf je hier? = ⎡''Nee, hier ook niks… Nou, behalve het magazine waarnaar we op zoek waren!⎦ *A) Heb je het echt?! = *B) Geweldig Ken! Je bent fantastisch! - ---- 'Armin' ⎡''Als je vertrekt, nee, waarom blijf je niet! We kunnen een beetje praten, wat vind je ervan?⎦ *A) Nee, sorry, ik moet echt gaan… = *B) Verdorie, ik zou echt heel graag willen, maar ik moet gaan… + ⎡''Oh, jammer. Ik zal dan ook gaan. Kan ik met je meelopen?⎦ *A) Nee… Sorry, ik wil even alleen zijn. *B) Ja, dat vind ik fijn! = ⎡''Verdorie, dat had ik willen zien!⎦ *A) Ik dacht niet dat jij zo was… = *B) Stop, ik word nog jaloers... = ⎡''Ze plannen een toernooi met laserpistolen, ik weet het zeker!⎦ *A) Een wat-toernooi? = *B) O, nee, dat vind ik niet leuk. - *C) Dat zou cool zijn! + ⎡''Wat over haar stoort jou zo erg?⎦ *A) Ze lijkt te perfect. = *B) Ik heb gewoon zo’n gevoel. = *C) Ik vind haar kleren niet leuk… = ⎡''Ik ben net mijn broer tegengekomen, en hij zei dat je nog steeds informatie zoekt over Debbie?⎦ *A) Ze heet Debora. - *B) Je hebt haar naar verkeerd! = ⎡''We kunnen Ace Attorney spelen, in onderzoeksmodus. We kunnen naar een lokaal gaan waar we sporen kunnen vinden. We zullen zoeken, en als we iets vinden, kunnen we naar Luna om haar met de informatie te confronteren totdat we iets nieuws te weten komen!⎦ *A) Ze heet DEBORA! = *B) Oké! Ik ben Maya en jij kan Phoenix zijn! = (volgende discussie) *C) Ik weet niet of het zo’n goed idee is om het leven te zien als een computerspelletje… - ⎡''Die rol past je erg goed!⎦ *A) Omdat ik wat gek ben? = *B) Omdat ik leuk ben? - ⎡''Nou, we leren allemaal van onze fouten…''⎦ *A) Dan zal je nooit je spel terugkrijgen! = *B) Dit is geen moment om te lachen! Help me ze terug te krijgen! Het is goed, we moeten gewoon de kastjes verplaatsen! = ⎡''Kijk naar het jouwe in plaats van te klagen!⎦ *A) Nee, ik wil niet. = *B) O, waar is het? = ⎡''Ik ga de sleutels teruggeven aan Mr. Faraize! Tot later!⎦ *A) Wacht, ik kom mee! (Ik wil wat langer bij hem blijven.) + *B) Oké, tot later dan! = Optie *A) (Ik zou met hem willen praten…) = *B) (Zeg niks.) / (Jij begint een gesprek) *A) Wat is je favoriete kleur? = *B) Wat denk jij van mij? = *C) Het is mooi weer vandaag, niet? - ⎡''Nee! Ik speel een spel. Het schud mijn verstand wakker, en dan voel ik me frisser!⎦ *A) Ik heb geen zin om te spelen… = (afbeelding) *B) O… Waarom niet, ik kan mijn gedachten ergens af halen. = ---- 'Alexis' ⎡''Natuurlijk wel! Het geld is om ons te laten kopen wat we willen!⎦ *A) (Laat hem dromen, het lijkt hem gelukkig te maken.) + *B) (Vernietig zijn illusies nu, dat is het beste.) = Optie *A) Wil je verwisselen? Jij draagt de hoofdtelefoon en ik luister met mijn hoofd naast het jouwe? = *B) (Zucht.) = ⎡''Misschien niet, maar het is niet zo erg als sommige dingen die je op TV kan zien… Dit is vrij minimaal! Er werd haar waarschijnlijk gevraagd om zo te poseren zodat de plaat beter zou verkopen!''⎦ *A) Dat zou ik nooit gedaan hebben… = *B) Het is toch vreemd… Ze geeft de indruk dat ze weet dat ze mooi is. = Category:Index Category:Hoofdstukken lijst